


V11 - Yes, Jim, Cascade is the Most Dangerous City!

by JudyL



Series: The Vet Series [11]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-19
Updated: 2011-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-24 19:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudyL/pseuds/JudyL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a bit of a filler piece here. Had to set some seeds for the next few stories. Those plot bunnies have to be planted and tended you know.</p><p>Some of this is not my fault. Cheryl contributed too. But, any typos or grammatical errors I freely accept.</p><p>The usual disclaimers. Petfly owns The Sentinel crew. We lay claim to everyone else.</p>
    </blockquote>





	V11 - Yes, Jim, Cascade is the Most Dangerous City!

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of a filler piece here. Had to set some seeds for the next few stories. Those plot bunnies have to be planted and tended you know.
> 
> Some of this is not my fault. Cheryl contributed too. But, any typos or grammatical errors I freely accept.
> 
> The usual disclaimers. Petfly owns The Sentinel crew. We lay claim to everyone else.

The Vet Series

Part 11

Yes, Jim, Cascade is the Most Dangerous City!

April 29, 2004 (edited May 9, 2007)

~~~~~~

Jim was frustrated. Between his schedule and Jenny’s they hadn’t spent any time together in over a week. This morning the sun shone through the skylight in his room and the Sentinel decided enough was enough.

He got up and went through his usual morning routine, briefly focusing his hearing on his partner across the hall before stepping into the shower. After a quick breakfast shared with Blair he made a few phone calls and the detectives headed for the station.

Jim checked in with Simon then waved a cheery farewell to Blair before heading back to the loft to make some preparations.

Around eleven that morning, Jim loaded a picnic basket, a blanket, and an extra helmet onto the back of his Harley Superglide that Blair had given him for his birthday several years earlier. Pretty days were few and far between and he just didn’t get a chance to ride the motorcycle as often as he’d like to.

Jim rode rather leisurely over to the West Cascade Animal Clinic. He greeted the receptionist, Melissa with a conspiratorial grin.

"Dr. J’s in the back," Melissa said returning his grin.

"Her afternoon is clear?" Jim asked, not wanting to interfere with Jenny’s patients or business.

Melissa nodded enthusiastically. "Have fun."

Jim’s grin widened as he strode back to the treatment area. They both deserved some time off and some quiet time alone. They’d have even less time to relax together as the wedding approached and preparations for the big day took over.

Jenny looked up in surprise. "Hi, Jim. I didn’t expect to see you today."

"I know and that’s why I’m here. Consider yourself officially kidnapped for the afternoon."

Jen’s eyes widened. "Oh Jim. I can’t, I have appointments…"

Jim shook his head. "Nope, I seem to recall a little aborted kidnapping a few weeks ago," he grinned. "I checked with Melissa and your afternoon is free. Now are you going to come peacefully? Or do I have to cuff you?"

Jenny chuckled. "But officer, I didn’t do anything."

Jim growled and headed Jenny off as she playfully tried to dodge past him. He caught her and bent to put her over his shoulder in a fireman’s carry.

Jenny was laughing too hard to fight him at this point. All she could manage was a weak wave at her traitorous staff as Jim lugged her through the front door.

They reached his motorcycle and Jim set her down. He handed her the helmet while she admired the machine.

"I didn’t know you had a motorcycle," she commented, fastening the helmet.

"I don’t get a chance to ride very often. I thought we could find a nice patch of sunshine somewhere and have a picnic," Jim said putting his helmet on as he slung his leg over the bike.

Jenny hopped on behind him giving the picnic basket a little shake to make sure it was secure behind her. "Sounds great."

Jim patted her leg. "Hold on, here we go."

~~~~

Jenny followed Jim out into the field admiring the wild flowers as he spread out the blanket. She sighed and Jim turned at the melancholy sound.

"Something wrong?" he asked taking the picnic basket from her. They both sat down.

She shook her head. "No, it just reminds me of Texas in the spring." Jen gave him a small smile. "But instead of these northern wildflowers it would be bluebonnets and Indian paintbrushes which are orange, and then these yellow ones, I never did learn the name of." She grinned. "Anyway, I lived in Texas most of my life, I guess I still miss it sometimes."

Jen chuckled. "It's funny, the first time I visited Washington State I actually felt a little claustrophobic. All those mountain ranges surrounding me, I couldn't see the horizon, it felt a bit confining."

Jim nodded. "I can understand that, having visited Texas a few times myself," he grinned, "I had the opposite problem, felt exposed on all sides." They smiled at each other.

Jenny opened the picnic basket and started to set out the feast Jim had prepared.

"Is Brandon the only reason you came to Cascade?" Jim asked cautiously.

She paused holding the container of fresh raw vegetables for an extra second or two before she set it down. "He had a lot to do with my decision. But ultimately, there were other factors involved." Jenny busied her hands filling a plate for each of them. "Tommy was in jail, but I 'saw' him everywhere. It took me a month to be able to walk to my car without checking every shadow."

Jen's voice was soft and trembling as she continued. "I needed a change." She stopped, cleared her throat and went on more strongly. "I had old friends up here, Peg and her husband, and the job offer. I couldn't really resist that opportunity."

"Well, I'm glad you didn't," Jim offered with a lop-sided grin.

Jen leaned over and kissed him. "Me too."

They ate in silence for a few minutes before Jim cleared his throat. "Blair mentioned a conversation he had with Elise a while back," he glanced at Jen shyly, "and, well, it got me thinking."

"About what?" Jen asked taking a sip of water.

Jim struggled with the right way to broach the subject. "I never really gave it much thought with Carolyn…" Oh that's the way, Ellison. "What I mean is… I just figured we had plenty of time to have kids later… so we never talked about it." He trailed off. Come on Jenny, jump in any time here, I'm drowning.

Jenny took another quick sip of her water and wiped her lips to cover her grin. She had it mostly under control when she looked Jim in the eye. "Do you want to have kids, Jim?"

Her fiancé seemed to be having trouble forming a coherent thought. Jenny giggled and covered her mouth with both hands. Jim's lips twitched against the grin that kept trying to find its way onto his face as Jenny burst out laughing.

Jim laughed with her, then tried to silence her giggles with a kiss. "Come on here, Jen," he whined unconvincingly, "I'm trying to have a serious conversation." The corners of his lips twitched suspiciously upward.

Jen chuckled again. "So am I. Do you want to have children?" she repeated still smiling.

"Well, yeah," Jim replied. "I'd like to have a rug rat or two," he grinned. "I don't want to rush into it, but I'm not exactly getting any younger."

Jenny snorted. "I don't think you're age is going to be that much of a detriment, Jim," she said wryly. "Mine on the other hand…"

Jim raised his eyebrows. He hadn't even considered that. "Do you want to have kids?" he asked.

"Yes," Jen paused. "The real problem is going to be prevention," she said demurely. "I'm allergic to the pill, so we'd have to rely on the calendar or other forms of birth control." Jen met Jim's gaze as she picked up a piece of celery.

"Hmm," Jim said thoughtfully, a twinkle in his eye. "That could be a problem. Those other means aren't always reliable, and," he paused giving her a lascivious leer, "I don't know if I could control myself." He raised his eyebrows suggestively.

Jenny blushed and tossed the celery at him. "Oh, you!"

"Hey! Assault with a celery stick, that will get you…" Jim got up onto his knees and started to inch toward her, "oh, I forget," he caught Jen and eased her down onto the blanket, "so, I guess I'll just kiss you senseless."

"I see," Jen snickered, "you've got a control problem."

"Um hm," Jim agreed capturing her lips with his.

Some time later, they managed to get back to the food portion of the picnic and Jim broached the subject again.

"So, what do you want to do?" he asked. They were lying side by side watching the clouds overhead.

"Well," Jen considered. "I would like to have some time to just be Mrs. Ellison, but my business is in a good place and could handle my down time. It's probably time for me to hire another vet anyway." She turned onto her side facing Jim. "We can try and be careful, although the calendar method won't do much good, I've never been all that regular. A few years back my doctor suggested the pill to help regulate my cycle, that's when I found out I was allergic." Jen ducked her head for a second. "I don't mind taking our chances."

Jim rolled to face her, they were just inches apart and the proximity was driving him crazy. "I don't have a problem with that," he said huskily. Jim closed his eyes and groaned as he flopped onto his back. "It's the waiting that's killing me," he said dramatically.

"It's not easy for me either, Jim," Jenny replied sourly. "But now you know I have a legitimate reason for waiting."

He turned back toward Jen. "Hey, I understood before and I accept your decision. I respect your decision." Jim grinned ruefully. "Doesn't mean my body concurs."

Jenny chuckled. "I understand completely, Jim. I really do."

********

Mike pulled up in front of Ellison and Sandburg’s building and found a parking place. "Let’s get this stuff back to them and then I’ll drop you off at your place."

Megan stretched and rolled her shoulders "Okay by me. I had a great time." She reached into the back of Jenny’s truck and grabbed a load of camping equipment. As she turned around she almost ran into Jim as he stood staring at the truck. "What’s up, Jimbo?"

Mike limped around to the passenger side of the truck. "Is something wrong with Jenny?" she asked pulling out her cell phone.

"She’s not with you?" Jim asked still staring at the truck.

"Jimbo, you know that she couldn’t get the time off. Besides I think that she wanted Shellie and me to have some time alone," Megan answered.

Mike hung up her cell phone with a relieved sigh. "She’s fine. A bit busy at work, but she said to invite everyone back to her place for dinner," Mike continued with a chuckle. "It’s not a threat, she promised that she wasn’t cooking but was going to have something delivered."

"She let you take her truck?" Ellison pouted. "She won’t even let me drive when she’s in it."

Mike patted Jim on the back. "She said that I needed four wheel drive and there was no need for us to rent one when her truck would do just fine."

Jim grunted and then moved to the tailgate to help unload the truck.

"Thanks for letting us borrow your camping stuff," Mike said trying to stifle a chuckle. "You didn’t have to, really."

"No problem, I know that most of your stuff is still in transit here and when you said that you wanted to get away for the weekend… It was Sandburg’s idea," he admitted in a mutter as he looked into his partner’s twinkling eyes. Blair smiled at Jim's acknowledgment.

Mike grinned at both men. "Who came up with the idea is irrelevant. It was a nice thought. Thanks."

Jim frowned. She rolled my stuff up exactly like I had it. The wood smoke doesn’t smell fresh. Why do I smell massage oil and what the heck? Papaya? "Who takes Papaya camping?" he muttered.

Mike patted him on the back again, grinned, and grabbed a load of stuff to take in. "Who said we were going camping?"

"Yeah," Megan teased, "everyone just assumed that we were going camping. Fine lot of detectives you are. We spent the weekend at a spa," she said in a snooty voice. "And it was very nice. Let’s get the rest of this stuff back were it belongs. I’m getting hungry."

Jim and Blair exchanged glances and said, "A Spa!"

The other Sentinel/Guide pair chuckled all the way through the unloading of Jenny’s truck and half way back to Jen’s house.

*******

Elise picked up her needlepoint project as she waited for the phone to ring.

"Hello," her mom's voice answered.

"Hey, Mom," El said.

"Elise, how was your day?"

"Great, Mom. And yours?"

"Good, good," Tanya Browning answered. "I got the last of the squares cut for the quilt, so any time you're free, pop over and you can get a stack."

El grinned. "That's great, Mom. I'm working on the pillow now. He's going to be so surprised." Tanya chuckled at her daughter's excitement. "How's Dad doing with the meditation table?"

"It's all cut out and sanded. He's going to work on polishing it this weekend."

"I can't tell you how much it means to me that you're helping with Blair's gift, Mom," El said resting the needlepoint in her lap as she concentrated on the conversation.

"You're quite welcome, dear. We're glad to help," her mom replied. "I hope he likes it."

"Oh, he will," El assured, "Blair will absolutely love it."

*******

Mike shook her head recalling Jenny's latest attempt at setting her and Nat up as she went through her exercises.

Okay, sure, Jen had every right to invite Nat and Jim over for dinner. But to then disappear with Jim for hours at a time leaving Nat and Mike to fend for themselves? Well, that was a little obvious.

Mike snorted then grimaced as her knee twinged at the height of the kick. Got a ways to go before I'm back to full strength there. Still, the look on Jen's face when she got home and found Mike snuggled up in front of the fireplace, alone, with a good book was priceless.

"Okay, Boo," Mike panted looking at the shepherd as he lay calmly watching her. "Don't you think you should join me, old boy? Don't want those legs to get too flabby there."

The dog blinked and put his head down on his front paws.

Mike laughed and got down to sit beside the dog. "Think you've done enough working out for one lifetime, eh, Boo?" She wiped the sweat off her brow. "Me, too. Well, at least for today, I think," Mike said, massaging her healing leg.

Her first official day with Major Crime would be Monday and Mike didn't want to over do it. As it was, Banks had her on light duty until Nat gave her a clean bill of health. The two weeks she'd had off so far had given the Sentinel a chance to become more accustomed to her abilities and gain some control, as well as letting her get moved into Jenny's spare bedroom.

"All right, Bushido, shower time." Mike levered herself up and limped toward the stairs. Boo followed her, dodging the playful swipe Farli aimed at his tail. "I'm really going to have to get after this place with a scrub brush when I can move more freely, Boo." She made her way cautiously up the stairs, making sure her knee was solid before moving her other leg. "I wonder if it's just because I can see better and smell better now?" Mike shook her head ruefully.

"Admit it, Mike, you've always been a neat freak. Sentinel or not." She smiled down at the dog. "Wonder how Jim's going to take to living with three animals?"

***********

At the horse track

"Hey, Pete," Jenny called as she got out of her truck.

"Jenny, thanks for coming," Dr. Peter Weathers replied extending his hand as he approached.

"I don't really know if I can help, Pete," Jenny said shaking his hand. "It's been ages since I've done horse work."

Pete waved his hand dismissively. "I'll take your objective opinion over most of those over qualified horse vets any day. Come on, I'll show you the horse and then we can take a look at the x-rays."

"This is some place," Jenny said, taking in the sights as they approached the barns. "I haven't ever had a chance to come before."

"Yeah, Ellison has done a bang up job since he took over."

"Ellison?"

"Yep. Steven Ellison. The youngest son of William Ellison of Ellison Enterprises. There was a murder a few years ago and he got tangled up in it, framed actually. When it was all said and done, the owners put Steven in charge of the whole project. We haven't looked back."

Jen nodded distractedly. Wonder if I'll get to see Steven again? The one family dinner they'd tried to put together had fallen through when Jenny's emergency pager went off. By the time she got home, the sun was coming up. She'd apologized and of course they'd called both Will and Steven to let them know about the engagement, but their schedules had been crazy ever since.

Several hours later, Pete walked Jen back to her truck. "Thanks, Jenny. I don't think I could have convinced old man Gertram to give the horse a chance without your second opinion."

Jenny smiled. "I'm glad I could help. She's a sweet mare."

"Jenny Watkins?" a familiar voice called from across the way.

She looked up and saw Steven Ellison jogging her way. Jen's smile broadened. "Hi, Steven."

Steven slowed to a walk and stopped in front of his soon-to-be sister-in-law. "Well, when Doc told me he was consulting with a Dr. Watkins, I didn't make the connection." He smiled. "How are you?"

Pete glanced from Jen to Steve. "How do you two know each other?"

"She's marrying my brother," Steven replied with a grin.

"The cop?" Pete asked.

Jen and Steve both nodded.

"Congratulations, Jenny. I didn't know you were engaged."

"It just happened a few weeks ago, Pete," Jenny said. "Listen, if you need any more help with that mare, let me know. And if you hear of anyone looking for an associate position, I'm hiring," she added.

Pete pursed his lips thoughtfully. "I can't think of anyone off the top of my head, but I'll keep my ears open. Thanks again, Jen. I've got to get back to work." And with that the vet headed back to the barns.

Jenny turned to Steven. "I was wondering if I'd run into you once Pete told me you run this place."

Steven grinned. "Well, if I'd known you were the other vet, I would have run into you sooner. I'm meeting Dad for lunch, would you care to join us?" He offered his arm.

"I'd love to." She tucked her arm in his and they walked to Steven's car. "We'll have a much better chance to get to know one another without Jim hovering and worrying. But we still need to have that family get-together soon. I want to meet Sally too."

"Oh, I agree," Steven said, smiling down at his brother's fiancé.

~~~~~~~~

Jenny was laughing so hard she could hardly see and Steven wasn't done yet.

"… and so," he said with a laugh.

"Steven," William admonished lightly, trying to keep the grin off his face.

"Oh, come on Dad, some one has to tell her," Steven teased, glancing quickly at William before turning back to Jenny. She wiped her eyes and took a deep breath. "So then he turned back to the coach and said, "you shouldn't say things like that in front of little kids. It'll get you in trouble.""

"He didn't?" Jenny gasped with delight.

"Yes, he did," William said. "And every other adult there was trying desperately not to laugh at the sight of a slim nine year old taking a thirty year old man to task for using bad language in front of children." He shook his head. "He did clarify that, you know," William added, "and threw it back at me several years later when I reprimanded him for cussing. I reminded him of that day and asked why the coach should get in trouble but he shouldn't. And darned if Jimmy didn't come right back with, "the coach cussed in front of kids, Dad. I didn't.""

Jenny chuckled and put her hand on William's arm. "I don't envy you raising two boys alone. It must have been hard."

Will glanced at Steven and saw he was waiting for the answer as well. "Truthfully, yes, it was difficult. I did have Sally to help me, thank goodness. But I still made choices that I later regretted." He looked at Steven again. "I did what I thought was best at the time."

Steven nodded and gave his father a forgiving smile. "We know that Dad." He turned back to Jenny. "So where can we contact your family to dig up all the good dirt?" Steven asked mischievously.

******

Megan stomped up the stairs to her apartment using the exercise to rid herself of the anger. "Damn whacker," she muttered to herself. I don't know why I thought he'd listen to reason now. He hasn't in the past. Her landlord still refused to do anything about the mold problem in her apartment. Megan had threatened to sic a lawyer on him, but the man had only laughed. Read your lease, indeed!

She was so focused on her path that she didn't even see the man coming toward her.

"Inspector?"

Megan looked up in surprise to see Dr. Jonathan Kingston. "Nat? What are you doing here?"

Nat grinned. "I live here," he noticed the shock on Megan's face and continued, "you too?"

She nodded and frowned. "But not for much longer."

"Mold?"

"You too?"

"Yep," Nat replied eyeing the attractive brunette. "Would you like to get something to eat?"

Megan smiled. "Sure."

~~

"So how are things going with you and Mike?" Nat asked as they settled into a booth at the diner across the street.

"Pretty well," Megan answered checking out the menu. "We're starting to get a handle on things."

"Good," Nat replied then fell silent.

The waitress took their order and they looked expectantly at each other for a moment then chuckled.

"Guess that was one of those awkward silences you hear about, huh?" Nat asked grinning at Megan.

Megan raised her eyebrows briefly in agreement. "So when did you move into the apartments? I've never seen you there before."

"Oh, it's been a little over a year now. But since I work primarily in the ER, my hours are odd. How 'bout you?"

"Since I came to the States, about, wow, almost four years ago now," Megan said a bit surprised. She shook her head. "That landlord is a thief."

"Yeah. I haven't been able to get him to do anything either," Nat agreed. He grinned mischievously. "What do you say we start a tenant’s revolt?"

Megan grimaced. "Actually, I tried talking to some of my neighbors, but none of them wanted to get involved."

"Really?"

"Yes, really." The Aussie sighed. "I think I'm going to take Jen up on her invitation to stay at her house until I can find a new place. My lease is up in a little over a month, if I can't find something by then, at least I'll have a place to hang my hat."

"Hmm. I wonder if this guy is trying to drive out his tenants?" Nat suggested.

"What do you mean?" Megan asked.

"Well, maybe he's trying to empty the place so he can sell the property."

"Could be," Megan agreed.

"I think I'll check into it," Nat decided. "It's not like he's giving us an option to move out before our leases are up. He's just making things so unpleasant that some people may have to move out for health reasons."

"Now that's something to look into, health violations," Megan said excitedly.

Nat shook his head in disbelief. "That's got to be it. He wants us to call the Health Department, they'll condemn the building and everyone will have to move out. Then he can sell the property. No wonder no one wants to cause a fuss." He met Megan's eyes. "Most of the tenants can't afford to move on such short notice."

"Damn," Megan exclaimed then she looked up at Nat. "You'd make a great detective, Doctor," she teased.

"What do you think doctors do, Inspector?" Nat grinned back at her. "We have to detect illness and injury before we can cure them."

Megan grinned back. "So do you have a cure for lonely hearts, Doctor?"

"Most definitely, Inspector."

**********

"Hey, Jim," Blair called as he rifled through the drawer in Jim's kitchen, "do you have Charlie Spring's number anywhere."

Jim peered over the balcony. "What do you want Spring's number for? And why do you think I'd still have it?"

Blair closed the drawer with a frustrated sigh and turned to look up at his partner. "I have been leaving messages for Naomi everywhere so I can tell her about the engagement, well, both of them actually. I just missed her at my uncle's house in Dallas, but he didn't know where she was headed. I thought Charlie might be able to help."

He watched as Jim grimaced and disappeared back into his room. Jim came down the stairs a few moments later.

"That doesn't explain why you thought I'd still have his card, Junior," the Sentinel grumbled halfheartedly.

"Jim," Blair replied sarcastically, "you don't throw things like that away. No matter how annoying you thought Charlie was you still saw what he could do. Somewhere in your mind you thought it might be useful to be able to reach him, so you filed his card away, just, in, case."

Jim now stood in front of his Guide. When did I lose control? He gave a mental shrug and held the card out to his partner. "Happy now?"

Blair stared at the card then met his brother's gaze with a brilliant smile. "Thanks, Jim. You're the best!"

********

Monday morning

Jim's truck on the way to the station

"I don't know, Jim," Blair said. "I guess it's one of those "things" with women, you know, always put the toilet seat down, don't kiss on the first date, get married in a church…" he sighed.

Jim grinned at his partner but didn't interrupt.

"It's not like either of us are devout followers of the faith we were born into. I don't care where we hold the ceremony," Blair sighed again. "Naomi might have a few things to say about it, but all that matters to me is that El is happy."

"Then have it at her church, Chief, it doesn't sound like a problem to me," Jim said checking the road before making a left onto the next street.

"I don't know, Jim," Blair frowned, "she's Episcopalian. I'm not sure they're going to be okay with a 'mixed' marriage in their church."

"You could always go with a non-denominational church," Jim suggested. "That's what we're doing, since neither of us has a regular church that we attend."

"I know, but I'm going to let El try," he shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe they'll let us use the church."

~~~~~~~~~~

"Are you sure you're up to going in today, Shellie?" Megan asked watching Mike favor her leg as she got into the car.

"I'm fine, Megan. It's not like I'll be chasing bad guys, the Captain has me on light duty," Mike grumbled.

"Yeah, well," Megan replied, getting in behind the steering wheel, "knowing our usual Cascade bad guys, they'll come looking for us."

Mike grinned at her Guide as they pulled out of the driveway. "It does seem that Cascade has more than its fair share of loonies."

"You're telling me!" Megan huffed. She turned a wicked grin on her new partner. "But to tell you the truth, that's part of the draw. You never know what your next case may involve."

"Makes it kind of dangerous, too, though, huh?" Mike suggested.

"Yeah, well, I didn't become a police officer to play it safe, Shellie."

Mike smiled slightly. "Me either, Megs. Look out Cascade, here we come."

*******

"Ellison! Sandburg!" Simon shouted coming out of his office. "Suzanne Tamaki just called from the University. She got a ransom demand delivered to her office for a Dr. Matt Booker, a professor of Sciences and there have just been reports of gunfire. I need you two as the primaries on the scene."

"We're on it, Simon," Jim said, tossing Blair his jacket as they headed out the door.

Mike stood and watched them leave, every muscle in her body tensed for action. Megan put a hand on her shoulder and glanced at Simon.

He nodded. "Go on, but stay out of the action Jackson."

"Yes, Sir," Mike replied, gathering her Guide and following Ellison.

~~~~~~~~

Elise looked out over her class as they worked on her essay exam. A glance at the clock showed they had about thirty minutes to complete it. "Okay, gang, thirty minutes. You might want to start wrapping it up," she said, moving around to the front of her desk and leaning back against it.

I wonder if Blair can get away for lunch today? I'll have to call him after this class.

Her thoughts were rudely interrupted when the doors to the room burst open. A man wearing a long coat barged in holding a shotgun. He fired into the air twice. Elise dropped to the ground shooting a glance at her students as some of them screamed and followed suit.

"Nobody move!" the man said pointing the shotgun at the students. He shoved his right hand into his coat pocket and aimed what Elise could only assume was a gun at her through the material of the coat. "Everybody shut up and stay in your seats. I just need to have a talk with the good Doctor here. If she cooperates, you can all go home."

"What do you want?" Elise gasped out as the man pulled her to her feet. "There's no need to hurt anyone."

"Shut up! I'll do the talking here," he said, giving her a shake and poking the concealed weapon into her side.

El closed her mouth and watched as her frightened class did as they were told. The man moved away from her and closed the doors, slipping the shotgun through the pull handles to bolt the doors.

"Not feeling so high and mighty now, are we Doctor?" the man sneered as he turned back to Elise. "Ruining Jeff's chances all because of a stupid grading system." The man started to pace back and forth, mumbling about 'Jeff' and how El had ruined his future.

Wow! I guess I'm officially part of the group now. Of course, Jen has one kidnapping up on me, and I think Blair holds the record. El considered the man before her. She didn't know which student he was going on about, but if he wanted a grade changed, she'd promise anything to keep her students safe.

~~~~~~~

"Jim!" Suzanne Tamaki called as Jim and Blair got out of the truck. "I'm glad you got the call."

"Suzanne," Jim replied. "What can you tell us?"

"Well, it's strange. The note demanded that a student's grade be changed or the professor responsible and his students would be killed. The note specified Dr. Booker," Suzanne frowned, "but the shots came from the Lit building, not the Sciences building."

Blair straightened with alarm. "What room?" he asked grabbing Suzanne by the arm.

"It's an English Lit course, Dr. Browning…"

"Elise!" Blair exclaimed and made it almost five steps toward the building before Jim stopped him.

"Blair! Buddy, calm down!" Jim demanded.

"Let me go, Jim!"

"No, you calm down, Chief. If you go barging in there now, you'll just get Elise killed." He watched Blair's face until his partner met his eyes, albeit defiantly. "You know I'm right, Chief."

Blair sighed then looked over Jim's shoulder at Mike and Megan as they approached at a jog. Other police vehicles pulled into the parking lot and the officers set to work clearing the area.

"Hey," Megan said, "Simon thought you could use some backup."

Jim nodded at the other Sentinel/Guide pair and looked at his partner. Blair was focused on the Lit Building. "It's El's class that's being held hostage," he said softly.

Suzanne nudged Jim's arm. "Blair and Elise are seeing each other, aren't they?"

"They're engaged to be married, Suzanne."

"Damn," she said. "Let me know what you need from me, okay?"

"Thanks," Jim dismissed her for now with a nod and turned back to the other three detectives. "I think we need a little reconnaissance," he said, pulling on his ear and looking pointedly at Jackson.

Mike nodded and turned her attention to the building. Megan put her hand on the Sentinel's shoulder to help her focus.

"Chief?" Jim asked.

Blair nodded and copied Megan. "Go ahead Jim, I'm with you, man."

Jim focused his hearing on El's room and closed his eyes.

~~~~~~~

"So," the gunman said, "all you have to do Dr. Booker, is change Jeff's grade to passing. Then he can graduate and follow in my footsteps."

El stared at the man in disbelief. He's certifiable. This nephew of his sounds like a total wreck. He can't possibly believe one grade will allow Jeff to graduate. Dr. Booker?

"What did you call me?" El asked.

"Dr. Booker," the man repeated sarcastically. "What? You don't even know your own name?"

Elise glared at the man. "Actually, my name is Elise Browning. Dr. Booker, Dr. Matthew Booker is a man. His room isn't even in this building." El threw her hands up in disgust. "I finally get kidnapped and you aren't even after me! I cannot believe this. What kind of a moron are you anyway?"

"What are you talking about? This is room 149."

"Yeah," El replied sarcastically, "in the Lit Building. Booker's room is in the Science Building. What a waste of my time." She flung her hands up. "This isn't even going to count as a kidnapping, do you realize that? The kidnapper has to be going after you, not trying to get someone else!"

"What are you talking about?" the man asked, his voice going high with confusion. "Shut up! I've got a gun," he shouted, poking the weapon that was still in his pocket at Elise again.

"That?" El cried in disbelief, "that's probably a water gun. Where in the world did you come up with this plan? My five year old niece could do better!" She leaned back against the desk full of contempt for the man.

"It's not! I'll shoot you! Stop saying all those mean things! Shut up!"

Elise felt a book behind her on the desk. A heavy, leather bound masterpiece. She eased her hands behind her back and pulled the book to the edge. "Why?" she retorted. "It's the truth. If you used the brains God gave you, you'd realize that one grade wouldn't change anything. It sounds like Jeff partied his way through school. No wonder he dropped out."

The man bellowed his fury and closed on El drawing the weapon as he moved. Elise turned and grabbed the book with both hands. She swung it at the man's head connecting just as the gun went off.

~~~~~

Jim found El's voice easily. Good, she's trying to talk him down. He tilted his head as the conversation continued.

"So, all you have to do Dr. Booker, is change Jeff's grade to passing. Then he can graduate and follow in my footsteps.

"What did you call me?" El asked.

"Dr. Booker. What? You don't even know your own name?"

"Actually, my name is Elise Browning. Dr. Booker, Dr. Matthew Booker is a man. His room isn't even in this building. I finally get kidnapped and you aren't even after me! I cannot believe this. What kind of a moron are you anyway?"

Jim snorted and grinned.

"What, Jim?" Blair asked panic in his voice. "What's going on?"

"She sure has a lot of spunk, Chief," he replied then waved his hand to hush Blair.

"…a waste of my time. This isn't even going to count as a kidnapping, do you realize that? The kidnapper has to be going after you, not trying to get someone else!"

"Take it easy, El," Jim murmured.

"What are you talking about? Shut up! I've got a gun.

"That? That's probably a water gun. Where in the world did you come up with this plan? My five year old niece could do better!"

"Damn!" Jim said as both he and Mike sprinted toward the building with Blair and Megan close behind.

They reached the hall leading to El's class and heard a gun shot.

"Elise!" Blair screamed pushing past Jim and Mike. Jim stayed right on his heels. Blair skidded to a stop in front of the doors and tried to open them. "Can you hear anything, Jim?" he pleaded.

Jim listened and frowned. He pulled Blair back a few steps and readied his weapon. The door opened slowly and the face of a young woman, obviously a student, peeked out.

"Officer?" she asked.

Jim and the others nodded more than a little confused.

"Tell them to come in," El's voice drifted from within.

"El!" Blair said charging past the student. "Are you okay?" He came to a sudden halt as the picture before him started to register.

Elise was on her knees finishing off a knot that would have done any Boy Scout proud. She looked up at her fiancé. "Oh, hi, Blair. I guess you're here for him."

All Blair could do was nod. Jim walked over to the perp and checked his pulse. He was alive.

"What happened here?" Jim asked. "We heard a gunshot."

El started to stand and Jim gave her a hand up. "Well, he came at me and started to pull something out of his pocket. I beaned him with that." She pointed at the book on the floor.

Megan retrieved the book and turned it over. She grinned broadly as she faced the front cover at the others. "War and Peace," Megan said. "The unabridged version."

Jim and Mike chuckled. Blair slapped his hands over his face and groaned.

"Where's the gun, El?" Megan asked.

El waved her hand. "It fell, I heard it slide across the floor."

Mike knelt down and looked under the desk. She pulled out a glove and used it to pick up the gun. "A cap gun," she said raising her eyebrows.

Blair leaned heavily against the desk and groaned again.

Jim sent a look of compassion at his partner. "You're lucky it wasn't real, El."

Elise looked down at her stomach where a bit of smudge stained the front of her blouse. "I suppose. I would have sworn it was a water gun though." She ran her hand through her hair. "I'm just glad it wasn't pink."

Jim smirked.

"PINK!" Blair shouted, finally finding his voice as he moved around the desk to confront his fiancé. "Pink? You're lucky to be alive, Elise! What the hell do you think you were doing?"

"I…"

Jim, Mike and Megan wisely decided to take the perp and clear the rest of the students out of the room.

"I don't know what you said to that guy," Blair continued, pacing away a few steps. He was on a roll now. "But I'll find out from Jim." He turned back to Elise. "And when I do, we are going to have a talk about the proper thing to do when you are held hostage!"

"Proper?" El started.

"Don't!" Blair interrupted. "I don't want to hear any excuses. Do you know how scared I was when Suzanne told us it was your room? I think my heart stopped. If anything had happened to you, El…" Blair was pacing again, motioning with his hands as he went. "What am I supposed to…"

Elise caught Blair by the shoulders and turned him toward her. "I'm all right, Blair," she said looking into his eyes. "I'm sorry."

Blair stared at her for a long moment then pulled her to him. "I'm sorry," he whispered into her hair. "I was just so scared. I love you. I can't lose you, El."

"I love you to, Blair," Elise replied, hugging him back just as hard.

After a few minutes, they backed up and Blair sighed. "I guess we'd better get this thing wrapped up." He put his arm over her shoulders and led her outside. They walked over to where Jim, Mike and Megan were talking.

"…then she said, "I finally get kidnapped and you aren't even after me!"" Mike told Megan.

"No!" Megan laughed.

Blair turned disbelieving eyes on his fiancé. El shrugged and grinned as they joined their friends.

"So does this count?" El asked mischievously. "Am I in the club now?"

"What club?" Blair growled.

Elise shrugged again. "Well, I just thought being kidnapped was a required part of being in this group." She indicated the five of them with her hand. "I mean, you've been kidnapped God knows how many times, Blair. Jim too, and Jenny and Mike." El frowned and looked at Megan. "I guess that just leaves Megan."

Mike growled and took a step forward. Megan grinned and pulled her Sentinel back. "Easy, Shellie. If it matters," she continued winking at El, "I have been kidnapped before. Back in Australia on a case."

"Whew," El said with exaggerated relief. Everyone but Blair and Mike laughed.

Blair glared at Elise and then the others. "I don't think this is very funny."

Elise faced him and Blair was surprised to see a slight quiver in her chin. "I don't think it was funny either, Blair. But if I don't laugh, I'll have to cry, so…"

Blair enveloped her in his arms again and rocked her slowly. "I'm sorry, babe. It's over, you're safe."

"Jim," Suzanne called giving the other detectives a reason to leave Blair alone to comfort Elise. "I just got through talking to the kidnapper's family." She rolled her eyes. "Seems his nephew Jeff Sturges dropped out a few months ago. Complained that Dr. Booker was the reason, although none of his grades were very good." Suzanne tilted her head toward the man currently being stowed in a police vehicle. "Rick Sturges, Jeff's uncle, is an outpatient with Conover. He's supposed to be on medication." She shrugged.

"Sturges' brother was very apologetic, they're going to commit Rick if the courts don't throw the book at him. Evidently Rick is very fond of Jeff. Willing to do anything for his favorite nephew. Especially when he's not medicated."

"Well," Megan sighed. "Guess that wraps up this mystery." She turned to her Sentinel. "So, how'd you like your first day on the job?" Megan grinned.

Mike frowned and looked at her watch. "It's only just after noon, Megan. Don't tell me we're calling it a day."

Megan and Jim stared at the newest Major Crime detective. Mike let a sly smile slip onto her face. Megan rolled her eyes and Jim chuckled as he slapped Mike on the back.

"You're going to love Cascade, Jackson. It's your kind of town."

The end.


End file.
